Regina – Desired by them all but loved by only one
by hookedonreading
Summary: It all began because of one woman...The most beautiful among all women...Regina.
1. Chapter 1

Regina – Desired by them all but loved by only one

 **A/N: Hey guys! This is my new story, I hope you like it. It is based on Helen of Troy myth. In fact it is more of a reinvention of this myth with our dear Regina as Helena. Probably will have 4 or more chapters. Comment and criticism are always welcome so do not be afraid to let your. Sorry for any misspelling. Kisses and until the next chapter.**

….

Sparta

The sun was barely born in the clear sky of Sparta, and suitors to King Henry's daughter hand were already gathered in the throne room.

Regina was regarded as the most beautiful woman in all realms.

With only twenty-one years, Regina had the most beautiful brown eyes that any man ever seen, her hair was long and black as the sky at dusk, her smile could light up even the darkest of nights.

The Sparta Princess was sweet, gentle, and polite and when she spoke even the loudest of the crowds stopped to listen to her. Despite being, known for its delicacy and beauty Regina knew how to handle a sword and shield as any Spartan warrior. She had been trained in the art of combat since her fifth birthday.

King Henry walked slowly to his throne and sat down. He took a deep breath and watched the suitors. Twenty in total. Among them were Daniel - son of Arlindo former commander of the Spartan army, James - twin brother of David sub-lieutenant of the Spartan army, Killian Jones captain of the naval fleet of Sparta, Emma Swan - Commander of the Spartan army and only woman to survive the Sparta traing, Mulan - daughter of Senator Amidala and the most influential woman in the senate, Red - trader of gold, silver and precious stones, and Graham - right arm of Emma in the Spartan army and great hunter.

"Gentlemen, Ladies!" - Said the king and all present fell silent to hear him - "I understand why this agitation. I know it's time to offer the hand of my daughter in marriage. I also know that present here are the best suitors throughout Sparta. " - Henry sighed -. "But behold, I don't know what to do. I would not know which of you gentlemen or ladies to choose, so my friends ask you guys to help me solve this riddle hanging over my head. ''

"Leave us to fight for the hand of the princess." - Shouted one of the men

"A competition should be made between us. Whoever wins gets the princess." - Said another

"My king. If I can make a suggestion." - Emma said in a firm voice causing others to shut up

"What is your suggestion Commander Swan?" - The king asked

"Let the princess choose whom she will marry. After all she's the one who will spend the rest of her life with one of us. ''

"Your suggestion pleases me Commander." - Henry said smiling - "Cora!" - The king shouted and a maid of fifty-somethings ran into the throne room

"Yes, my lord." - Said Cora

"My daughter. Bring her here." - Ordered Henry

"Yes my king." - Cora curtsied and went for the princess

No one said a word. Everyone waited for the arrival of the princess.

When she finally entered the throne room all gaped. She was dressed in a red dress that brought in it's front a neckline that went down to her abdomen. Around her neck was a white gold necklace with diamonds. Her lips were painted in a blood red highlighting the small scar in the upper lip. Her hair falls seductively over her shoulders.

Regina walked over to her father took his hand and kissed it her before smiling for him and the present in the throne room.

"Father. Lords and Ladies." - She said softly - ". You asked me to come father. May I know why?"

"Yes, my dear. As you already know is time for you be betrothed. The gentlemen and ladies, here presents, want the honor to have you as a wife." - Henry said and Regina nodded -... "Behold, I cannot come to a conclusion as to who to choose. It was then suggested that the choice was made by you my dear. So make a choice. To whom do you want to join in holy matrimony?"

Regina nodded and sighed. She looked intently at each face in the throne room, some as Daniel and Emma she knew, some she had never seen before, so she decided to choose between the two she knew.

Daniel was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He had a charming smile and always he saw was smiling at her and spoke the most beautiful things. Once he even gave her flowers.

Emma was a little smaller than Daniel, for just a few centimeters. She had long blond hair and bright green eyes. Her smile was also charming. Her body was toned because of the arduous training, Regina only know these details of the body of the blonde-haired woman because once she accidentally saw her naked in the bath salons. Emma is always polite and kind when in contact with the princess. Once she strangled a traveler who dared touch the princess. Yes, it was a little wild.

Who to choose? A sweet boy or a ferocious feline green eyes?

"Dad. I already know who to choose." - Said Regina firmly

"Are you sure my daughter? Do you not want more time to think?" - Asked Henry getting up from his throne

"I'm sure my father. I know that I will marry." - Regina said with finality in her voice

"Very well. Who's the one?" - He asked the king and everyone in the room held their breath in anticipation to the Princess response

"I will marry Commander Emma Swan." – she said

….

Preparations for the wedding were made within one week.

An alliance between the suitors was formed after the princess announcement. The deal was that if ever something happens and the suitor chosen by the princess asked for help to others, these would help him without question.

The ceremony was held on a full moon night. Votes were made. Promises exchanged. The guests ate and drank as the new couple received good wishes.

When the moon was already high in the sky Emma got up from the table and reached out to Regina

"It's time for us to go"- She said softly.

Reina nodded her head and took Emma's hand.

"Lead the way, my wife."

Emma smiled and guided Regina to the room that after that night would be theirs.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 sorry for taking so long I'll tray and update faster. Comment and constructive criticism are always welcome so do not be afraid to leave yours. Sorry for any misspelling. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Love, hookedonreading.**

Prince Paris heir to the Trojan empire is at an unimagined situation. Before him is Zelena - goddess of love and beauty, Maleficent - goddess of heaven and wives and Merida - goddess of wisdom and strategy and the heir to the throne Olympus.

In his hands, the prince held the pendulum of discord - an gold apple that glittered against the sunlight.

The goddesses were already impatient, after all how hard it was to choose the most beautiful among them.

"Prince hurry up, please. After all, we do not have all day. We have obligations to which we must return." - Merida said in an angry voice

"Certainly it is a simple matter of who do you like more, your majesty." - Asked Hera - "Merida offered you great wisdom; I offered you the Trois sky and stars that inhabit it ..."

"And I ..." - interrupted Zelena - "I'm offering you the love of the most beautiful woman on earth. A woman whose beauty even I envy."

Paris closed his green eyes and tries to imagine a woman with a beauty like the goddess described ... he could not.

Taken by his curiosity, the young Prince raises his hand holding the apple and looks at Zelena.

"I am not able to imagine a woman whose beauty, can fill even the most beautiful of the goddess with envy. '' - He said softly -" But if that woman is out there ... I see her with my own eyes. " - he approached Zelena, who was smiling triumphantly and handed her the pendulum - "Tell me where I can find this woman."

"Sparta." - Zelena said - "The woman who promised you is Regina, Queen of Sparta.."

"Regina ..." - said Paris with a dreamily - "It certainly is a beautiful name." - Zelena nodded - "But if she's the queen certainly the king is her husband. How can promise you me the love of a woman who is already married?"

"Do not worry about husband, Prince. As soon as your eyes meet ... she will know that she belongs to you. Her husband is a mere distraction."

"If that's what you says. Then I shall leave for Sparta at dusk." - Said Paris and left the room leaving the goddesses alone.

"You made a dangerous promise Zelena." - Said Maleficent - "All the Olympus knows that Regina loves her wife."

"Oh my dear, nothing a little potion cannot solve." - Zelena laughed - "If the Prince wants the Spartan queen… then the queen he shall have."

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Zelena is Aphrodite, Merida is Athena and Maleficent is Ivy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparta**

Paris had to admit Sparta exceeded their expectations. He had not seen much yet, but the little he saw surprised him. The market is more excited than the Trojan one, with a wide variety of fish, meat and spices. The wine he tasted is more powerful than the Trojan wine and has a more woody taste.

The prince was about to take his second cup of wine when someone called after him.

"Prince Paris. "- Said a firm but gentle voice.

"Yes. " - Said the prince turning to come across the most beautiful woman he ever had the pleasure to see. Brown eyes stared at him and red lips brought a polite smile.

"I'm Queen Regina. I came to show you Sparta and then take you to the castle. "- Said the Queen politely

"My queen. "- Said the prince making courtesy -" It will be a pleasure to meet this kingdom in your company. "

"At least you're polite. "- Said Regina and started walking without waiting to see if the young prince would follow. - "Tell me Prince Paris, what is a Trojan prince doing in Sparta? "

"I heard a lot about Sparta. I got curious. "- Said Paris

"Did you? "- said Regina raising an eyebrow -" And what did you heard that made you come here? "- She questioned

"I heard about the great Spartan warriors. As they have no fear of death. How they are trained from little boys to give their lives for their king or queen. "- Said the young man catching a red apple from one of the stalls they were passing by -" I heard about your majesty, Queen Regina. "

"About me? "- Asked Regina

"Yes. "- Said Paris biting the apple -" I heard rumors about your beauty. But I have to say rumors do not do it justice. "

"Oh really? "- Said Regina laughing

"Really. "- Said the prince smiling -" Your majesty is more beautiful than the rumors say. "- Said in a low voice to giving her his best smile

"Oh Prince Paris ..." - said Regina laughing - "You are not the first and will not be the last to cross the oceans because of rumors of my beauty. "- Said Regina and walked the horse was waiting with a regiment of soldiers -"Are you able to ride a horse Trojan Prince? "- She asked and mounted her steed with a grace that only a Queen has.

"Yes. I am . "- Said the prince

"So, what are you waiting for. My wife awaits. "- Said the queen before riding to the front of the regiment.

"Bossy ..." - said the prince laughing - "I like that." - He said riding on his horse.

…..

A war.

Would call anyone witnessing the scene unfolding in Sparta castle courtyard.

Queen Emma was dressed in his battle costume surrounded by ten of his best warrior armed only with a dagger.

Warriors waited for the signal to begin their attack and so Emma nodded the first warrior attacked. Eyeing Emma's abdomen. The queen turned easily leaping backward as she raised her arm above her head ready to attack her opponent with the dagger.

A fierce battle followed for a few minutes. The warriors attacked mercilessly while Emma the disarmed and knock them off.

That was Paris welcome.

The young Prince was dismounting his horse when a warrior was thrown unconscious at his feet.

"Be careful my dear" - said Regina approaching Emma - "You do not want to hurt the guest, do you? "- She smiled before kissing Emma's lips

"Hello my love. "- She said Emma smiling -" You must be Paris. Prince of Troy. "- said the blonde looking Paris up and down

"Yes, your majesty." - Said Paris making courtesy

"What did you think of the training you saw?" - Asked Emma walking to him

"Your majesty is very good in the art of battle." - Said the prince politely

Emma laughed and shook her head.

"Come on." - She said walking toward the castle entrance - ". Let's talk about your unexpected visit with a good glass of wine"

Paris nodded and followed her.

…..

One week.

Paris was getting impatient.

One week he has been trying tirelessly to seduce Regina ... And a week he comes crashing ignominiously.

"I do not understand" - he yelled turning to face the redheaded goddess who was sitting on her bed - "You said that as soon as she looked at me she would know that we should be together. However, every time I try to approach her I am greeted with cold stares and sarcastic answers. "- he blurted

"Poor thing." - Zelena said pouting - "Queen Regina can be stubborn when she is confronted by fate." - said the goddess rising from bed and walking up to the door - "Do not worry dear. Trust you and you will get what you want. "- Zelena said leaving the room.

Paris closed his eyes, for a moment he doubted the redhead before shaking his head, and go get ready for his last banquet in Sparta.

His last feast and his last chance to win Regina.

….

"Oh my! Black is really your color. "- Zelena said entering the Regina Room

"What are you doing here Zelena?"- Said Regina in a cold voice as she finished putting her earrings.

The Queen was not in a good mood. It has been a heavy week. Having to deal with the Trojan boy flirting with her all the time and having to keep Emma from killing him for just be looking in her direction. Regina definitely did not have enough strength to deal with Zelena.

"Oh Regina. "- said Zelena pouting pretending to be hurt -" You're still mad at me because of Robin? "

When Regina was 15 her father, now deceased King Henry, he asked one of his best archers to teach her how to use the bow. Robin was a charming man with an easy smile and green eyes. It did not take long for the young princess develop a crush on the Archer. But as always Zelena, Regina's "sister" saw that she had an interest in the boy and then tried to steal him away. Regina caught them in the stables one night and since then has no patience or time to deal the goddess.

"I am no longer angry with you Zelena. "- She said fixing her hair -" This does not mean that I want in my room ... or in my life. "

"That way you hurt me baby sister. "- Said Zelena

"I doubt it. "- said Regina finally turning to face her -" What do you want? "

"I missed you. "- She said -" But I see you do not want me here so I will be brief. "- she said going to a small table in the corner and serving wine in two glasses -" I have heard rumors that a certain Trojan prince was in Sparta. You know that I like rumors. "- She said come and delivering one of the cups to Regina -" Drink with me and tell me what is he doing here. "

"I do not know what he's doing here. "- Said Regina before taking a sip of the wine -" Emma believes he is here to spy on us since Sparta is the only realm that presents a real danger to the Trojans. "

"Um ..." - said Zelena drinking her wine - "Say ... Prince ... what is his name? ... Paris ... tell me is true what they say about him? That he is the most charming man to walk on the earth? "

"I did not notice it. "- said Regina drinking her wine -" This wine taste different. "- She said taking the cup to her nose to smell the wine

"Different?" - Asked Zelena

"Don't know. I think it might be spoiled. "- she said putting the cup aside and rising -" Now that your curiosity is gone I got to go. I have a party to attend. "

"But of course." - Said Zelena - "Go. I know the way out the door. "

"Goodbye Zelena." - said Regina getting out of the room and leaving Zelena alone.

"Poor Emma. Will lose her wife. "- she said smirking before drinking her wine.

….


	4. Chapter 4

**SPARTAN PORT**

Regina is not sure how it happened. One moment she was smiling at the banquet with Emma in her arms and on the other she's are running like crazy through Sparta port hand in hand with the Trojan prince on her way to his boat.

Maybe it was the wine or maybe Paris sweet words finally have seduced her...of one thing Regina is certain, she will painfully regret the decision you are making now.

"Do not be afraid Regina. "- Said Paris kissing her sweetly -" We're together now. And nothing, not even the best Spartan warriors can separate us. "- Said the prince giving orders to the captain to leave.

Regina knows that those words were to calm her, but they only made her more uncomfortable. She knows that what she is doing is wrong, that she should run back to the castle, go back to Emma, but something does not let her leave. A strange feeling of certainty that this is where she should be is what makes her go with the prince.

"Please gods. May I be making the right decision. "- She prayed

… **.**

 **Emma's Castle**

"No! Gods please don't let it be truth ! "- cried Emma -" Marian! Marian come here! "

A maid with tanned skin and brown hair came running in the room when she hears Emma's screams.

"You called my queen? "- Said in a low voice

"WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS MY WOMAN ?! "- Emma yelled falling to her knees at the foot of the bed -" Where's the light of my life? "- she begged with tears in her eyes

"My lady ... I ... I do not know. "- Lied employed

"Do not lie to me! "- shouted Emma rising abruptly -" Tell me where she is! "- Growled the queen

"I saw her about three hours ago on her way to port with Prince Paris. "- Said Marian

"Paris. Paris you motherfucker! I'll kill you, you bastard! "- She cried -" Go and get Midas. Tell him to bring my groomsmen! "

Within an hour, all the groomsmen and Midas were in the throne room waiting to hear why they were called in the night.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. "- Said Emma entering the throne room -" I apologize for calling you so late at night, but it was necessary. "- she said seriously

"My queen, what's happening? "- Asked Graham

"The Trojan bastard took your queen. My wife. "- Said Emma sighing

"What? "- Someone said

"How dare he? "- Said another

"That's why we are gathered here my friends. "- Said Emma silencing other protests -" I am asking you to join me. I'm leaving in the morning to Troia with my men. I will bring Regina back one way or another. "- she said with determination

"Our armies are yours to command, my queen" - said all together and knelt.

….

 **TROY**

"For the love of the Gods, what were you thinking Paris! "- Yelled Leopold -" You know what you did? The Spartans will not forgive it! "

"But my father, Zelena said ..."

"Zelena!? You dared to steal a queen from her kingdom because Zelena said something? "- He cried the king clenching his fists -" Zelena does not have to deal with the fury of the Greeks! Zelena is merely a manipulative bitch who does not think of the consequences of her actions! She only thinks about herself! "

"I'm sorry father. "- Said the young prince

"I really hope you feel sorry. Because of whim, you brought war to our gates. "- Leopold said shaking his head.

…..

 **COASTLINE**

One hundred and twenty thousand Greek soldiers were in battle position in the Trojan beaches. After a full day at sea and a few hours to recover from the salt air and feed the Greeks were finally ready to take any city from the beach to Troia.

Standing in front of them was Emma Swan. Commander of the Spartan army. Queen of Sparta.

"Listen. And listen well. "- Said Emma in a strong voice -" These Trojans think they can come into our house and take what we love most ...well gentlemen, they are wrong! '' - She said, and the men shouted in their agreement - "We will take whatever they love most! We will burn their houses! Plundering their gold! Take their wives and children! And burn their cities! "- She cried -" We will make them repent of having been born! Because nobody comes into our house and take what belongs to us and lives to boast! "

"Yeah! "- Shouted the men and began to march

….

 **KING'S LEOPOLD CASTLE**

"It's true what everyone is saying? - Regina asked in a weak voice - "Emma is on her way to Troia? "- she asked looking out the window

"If our sources are correct ...she must have anchored in a port by now. "- said Paris coming to embrace her, but she did not allow it

"She will not stop until she gets to me. She will kill everything and everyone in her path. "- She said sighing

"It's a probability. " - said Paris trying again takes her in his arms, but she once again not allowed him

"Is not a probability. It's a fact! Emma can be a benevolent and rational Queen, but all that disappears when a sword is placed in her hands! - she snapped - "She becomes a bloodthirsty beast when she's on the battlefield. "

"Do not worry. We will stop her. No matter the costs. "- said the prince and Regina let out a nervous laugh

"There's no way to stop her. You took what she loves most ... now she will do the same to you. "- Said Regina closing her eyes -" Come here with you was a mistake. "

"Do not say that. "- Begged Paris embracing her -" Zelena said that we are destined for each other. And that's how it will be. Even if I have to fight all the Greeks. "

"Zelena can do nothing to protect you or your city from the fury of a Spartan Queen. "- Said Regina and walked to the balcony -" Emma will get your head and mine impaled on stakes. "- She said, feeling a tear form in the corner of her eye -" Please gods be merciful and allow my Emma to live...even if the price is my head. "- she prayed softly

….


	5. Chapter 5

**The War**

The king of Troy was Leopold, and Paris was his youngest son. Paris was created in the dark because there were rumors about him since his childhood, according to which he would be the ruin of the state. These prophecies seem to be fulfilling. The Greek army is the biggest they've ever heard.

Troy however was not an enemy to be despised. Leopold, was already old, but in most of his youth, he was a shrewd prince. He strengthened the state, thanks to good administration and the large number of alliances with neighboring states. However, the main pillar of his throne was his eldest son, Hector, who was married to Andromaca, and as a husband and father, his character was no less admirable than as a warrior.

The war went on for nine years. Innocent blood was spilled often. Bodies piled up. The tears of Greek and Trojan women coalesced on the dry land. Children cried for their fallen parents and fathers avenged his sons fallen on the battlefields.

The Gods watched it with interest because they knew that Troy was destined to fall. They helped when they thought necessary. Maleficent and Merida, in consequence of Paris depreciating for their beauty were hostile to the Trojans.

The war reached its peak when in battle, Red, that wore Emma's armor - who was recovering from a deep wound - got hooked in a close combat with Hector, prince and heir to the Trojan throne.

Red lunged at Hector trying to get him to the ground but missed the target. Hector took advantage of this mistake and struck a powerful kick to her stomach, which made the Greek take a few steps back, but she did not fall to the ground.

Blow after blow their swords met. The men who surrounded them dared not interfere.

They were both tired. Red tried to strike a sharp blow in the stomach of Hector, but the prince turned and threw Red against the wall of men that surrounded them. One of them managed to disarm Red and Hector saw it, invested with all his force against Red crossing her belly with his sword.

While holding Red lifeless body against him, Hector took her helmet and immediately knew that his fate was sealed. For in his arms he held not the body of the Spartan queen, but of the one that Emma considered her sister.

Graham seeing that scene ran up the nearest horse and while Trojans and Greeks fought for Red body, he rode up to the camp to tell what happened to Emma.

Such was Emma fury of was that many today say that the Spartan queen was possessed by some demon when she got out of bed, put on her armor and pursued alone, the Trojans until the gates of the city.

\- Hector! – She shouted lustily

On hearing the cries of the Spartan queen; Leopold looked at his eldest son with a sad look, he knew that this was the last time he would see him alive.

Hector when he saw Emma from the castle balcony felt his heart falter. He thought of his wife and his son. He looked at his brother - who held firmly Regina while the beautiful lady was struggling trying to run up to Emma - and cursed the day that the young prince brought Regina to the castle. He looked at his old father who gazed at him with sad eyes. He thought for a moment of escaping, but he would not run. He would bear the consequences of his actions.

\- There is no doubt that the hour of my death has arrived. – he said to whom would listen - But I will not die without glory!

Having said that he sheathed his sword, grabbed the shield and a spear, and went out to face the Spartan fury.

Once through the gate Hector threw his spear against Emma who easily stopped it with her shield. Seeing that his move was flawed Hector drew his sword and ran toward Emma.

Emma, protected by the shield, took the spear that was at her feet and waited for the prince get into her Range; when he did the queen took aim at his unprotected neck and threw her spear with such precision that the object crossed through Hector's neck, ending the fight before it even began.

Emma approached the body and began to strip him of his armor.

\- Spare body of my brother! - Paris shouted from the balcony - Allow my parents take him to receive the funeral rites of the sons and daughters of Troy. - He begged

Emma looked at him with hatred; then turned her gaze to Regina that was held by two soldiers, but still struggled trying to escape.

"Bastard! Do not come begging me for mercy!" - Emma snorted – "Not to me who you brought so much suffering. You dared to come into my house and steal my wife!" - Shouted the Spartan queen – "I'm not finished! I will not stop until every one of your unfortunate race is dead! I will not stop until my queen is back in my arms! And even when that happens, I will not stop! I'll burn this damn town until nothing remains."

Having said that Emma tied the feet of the deceased prince with ropes to her chariot and dragged it before the castle, and then head to their camp to perform Red's funeral rites.

Two days later King Leopold went to the Greek camp and threw himself at the feet of the Spartan Queen begging her to let him take the body of her son to be buried properly.

Emma allowed the old king take his son. A truce was forged. The dead have their funerals in peace. No drop of blood would be shed within a ten-day period.

Little did Leopold knew that while he watched over Hector's body, Emma was planning her grand finale.


End file.
